vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colossus (X-Men Film Series)
|-|Original timeline= |-|Revised timeline= Summary Colossus (born Piotr Rasputin, also known as Peter Rasputin) is a mutant who can cover his entire body in an incredibly dense, organic metallic layer, which grants him incredible levels of physical strength and durability. (X-Men Movies Wiki) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 8-B Name: Pietro Rasputin, Peter Rasputin, Colossus Origin: X-Men Film Series Gender: Male Age: 37 at the time of his death (Original timeline). 30 during the events of Deadpool (Revised timeline) Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Resistance to temperature-based attacks, Physical Education Teacher, Skilled Pilot, Skilled Artist Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Broke through a wall effortlessly, fought against Sentinels) | City Block level (Can harm Angel Dust with his blows despite holding back, who can harm him. Traded blows with the Juggernaut) Speed: Unknown | Peak Human (Can keep up with Sentinels) with Hypersonic combat speed (Swatted Deadpool aside before the mercenary could react) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human (Was able to carry a very large TV with one arm while walking) | At least Class 10 (Can lift truck wheels and large blocks of concrete. Can also wrestle with Juggernaut, who ripped Deadpool in half and casually flipped gigantic trucks) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | City Block Class Durability: At least Small Building level | City Block level (Depicted as immune to bullets. Survived Negasonic Teenage Warhead's explosion, which destroyed an entire scrapyard. Took hits from the Juggernaut, who destroyed an entire bridge with a single punch while having his power suppressed) Stamina: Above average | Superhuman (Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He was unfazed by touching Rogue and could give her his armor abilities for as long as she touched him, without any visible cost to himself) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely average. As a physical education teacher, Colossus has a good understanding of physical health and a good diet. Colossus can pilot an X-Jet, and can also sketch quite well. Weaknesses: None notable | Colossus has blood-injury phobia and blood sensitivity. After Colossus witnessed Deadpool kill Ajax, he began vomiting at the sight of Ajax's blood. Colossus is aso extremely chivalrous as shown when he is hesitant to fight Angel Dust, for she is a woman, and gets sucker-punched after averting his eyes from the villain's exposed breast. Due to being made of metal in his armored form, he still vulnerable to all effects that would affect normal metals, including Magnetism. If he is rendered unconscious, he spontaneously reverts back to his normal form. He can also be harmed by beings of superior power, as seen when hit by Sentinels and Angel Dust. Key: Original Timeline | Revised Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Haku (Naruto) Haku's Profile (Note: Pre-Edo Haku was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:X-Men Film Series Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:20th Century Fox Category:X-Men